1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enlarged pool skimmer with a buoyancy component and more particularly pertains to skimming pools with an enlarged screen and with a component for providing buoyancy to facilitate handling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pool skimmers of various sizes and shapes is known in the prior art. More specifically, pool skimmers of various sizes and shapes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of skimming pools to remove debris are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,060 to Brennan discloses a swimming pool skimmer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,487 to Soich discloses a pool skimmer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,424 to Drew discloses a floating swimming pool skimmer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,495 to Harding discloses a pool skimmer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,286 to Puckett discloses a skimmer.
In this respect, the enlarged pool skimmer with a buoyancy component according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of skimming pools with an enlarged screen and with a component for providing buoyancy to facilitate handling.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved enlarged pool skimmer with a buoyancy component which can be used for skimming pools with an enlarged screen and with a component for providing buoyancy to facilitate handling. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.